Sweet Pandemonium
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: 10 friends decide to go on summer vacation together, sure that their first ever road/camping/beach resort trip would be a blast. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned. But, things always have a way of working themselves out. Multiple YGOCharacter/OCs
1. Chapter 1: A Rocky start

**A/N:**This is a story involving all my original OC's. ie: Andi, Rini, Micha, Deisha and Jodi. I'm not going to describe these people so if you want to know them, who they are or what they look like, you'll have to go and read their stories. Props for this story go to **tammy-is-a-turtle**, as it is her request/idea and I am attempting this for her lol. Also, this is the first time I've ever tried a story of these genre's before (Humor/Adventure), so please bare with me lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own YUOGX, but I do, however, own the previously mentioned OC's. . . so nice to own something isn't it?

* * *

Summer is usually a time for fun, excitement, and spending time with friends, family and people you love. This particular summer was no different.

"This is so exciting you guys!" Micha gushed with a huge grin.

Andi smiled and shook her head as she threw her luggage into the back of the truck beside Micha's. In comparison, hers was quite a bit smaller.

"Relax girl, it's just a road trip."

Micha's grin widened and her eyes twinkled like those of a kid in a candy store.

"Yea, but we've never all gone anywhere together before! I mean, not like this anyway. Just think! A nice, long road trip together, camping and fun in the sun!"

A mischievous glint lit the brunette's eyes then as she looked at the raven-haired girl beside her.

"And a whole month with the sexiest and most adorable guys ever to grace this earth!"

Micha looked as though she might burst with excitement.

"WHAT COULD BE BETTER!"

Andi's eyes widened as she jumped back from the ecstatic friend.

"Woah! Seriously chick! Chill!"

"What's all the fuss?"

Both girls turned to see a huge suitcase with legs and tiny hands walking towards them. Micha let out a playful gasp of surprise.

"Ye gads! I thought I'd seen it all! Inter-dimension exchanges, duel-monsters coming to life -- now the luggage is talking!"

The suitcase stopped in front of them and fell at their feet to reveal a rather small girl with blue and purple hair and bright blue eyes starring up at them with her hands on her hips.

"Haha, very funny guys." She said sarcastically, though she wore a smile on her face.

Andi laughed and helped the petite girl hoist her things into the truck bed. When everything was aboard, Andi pulled her cell from her pocket to check the time.

"Hey, it's half past one. Where are the boys?"

Rini sighed as she reached up to brush a strand of her blue and purple bangs from her face.

"I passed them at the store on my way here. I think Jaden and Jesse were arguing over what type of hamburgers to bring. At least, that's what Syrus told me when he called."

Andi sweatdropped.

"You have got to be kidding me. . . ." She said wearily. "I swear, one day, those two are gonna be big as-"

Micha jumped a little as her cellphone began emitting a muffled, catchy tune from her pocket, abruptly cutting off the rest of Andi's sentance.

_"You got me lookin' so crazy right now, your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now. Your touch got me-"_

"Oh! That's Chazz!" She said, a slight flush on her cheeks as she whipped the cell from her pocket and quickly flipped it open.

"Hey bebe." Micha said as calmly as she could.

"Hey. . . what are you blushing about?"

Micha's face heated up more as she tried to hide it from her boyfriend starring at her through her phone.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Where are you?"

"On the way there. I've just picked up the dweebs and their junk. Jim is picking up Jodi too, then he'll be right over."

Micha nodded and gave the raven-haired boy a smile.

"Mkay. See you in a bit bebe."

"Sure." Chazz replied. He gave his girlfriend a playful wink and a smirk, then hung up.

Micha grinned and replaced her cell back in her pocket.

"That was-"

"Chazz." Andi and Rini said as one. "We know."

The words were barely out of their mouths when a familiar voice greeted their ears.

"Whew! Nice wheels girls!"

The three girls turned to see Deisha strolling up the driveway casually dragging two large suitcases behind her.

"Yea, it's Chazz's truck." Andi said uninterestedly. Being his best friend, she was used to Chazz's flashy things and more money then any one person could spend.

Deisha walked past her four friends and threw her things into the back of the massive vehicle with ease before greeting them with a smile.

"You know, we could have picked you up." Rini told the dark-haired girl. Deisha shrugged.

"No big, I'm not lazy. What's a few blocks? Jodi called and asked if I wanted a ride too but I told her I'd walk. Besides, we're about to be stuck sitting for the next few hours, so I thought I'd stretch my legs while I could."

The other girls smiled and shook their heads.

Before anything else could be said, a beautiful, black BMW pulled into the driveway and parked beside the car, followed closely by another big red pick-up truck, which parked beind Chazz's big black one.

Chazz emerged from the BMW and removed his designer sunglasses, folding them and tucking them into his shirt before walking up to the girls. Behind him, Jesse, Jaden and Syrus piled out of the car and extracted a multitude of things from the trunk of the car -- enough to make the girl's eyes bulge. Who knew so much could fit into such a small trunk!

"About time!" Andi teased in mock impatience as she crossed her arms.

Jaden and Jesse grinned as they each went to separate trucks.

"Sorry." Jaden appologised, walking up to the truck. He extracted a pile of food from the bags he was carrying and shoved them carelessly into a massive cooler aboard the truck.

"We had some snackage issues."

Andi rolled her eyes and walked up to Jaden, taking over the task he had appointed himself in order to re-pack the food properly.

"Well, anyway now that we're all here, I guess we can leave now right?" She questioned.

Jim and Jodi, whom had just got out of the red truck, walked up to the small group and stopped in front of them.

"I think thas a good idea." Jim said. "It's a pretty long ride after all."

Deisha looked past the two and around Jesse, whom had just returned to stand next to her, and looked at the red truck the Australian and his girlfriend had arrived in. She let out a low whistle as she starred at it.

"Nice ride! Damn you boys sure got nice taste!"

Jim laughed and looked over his shoulder at the truck before looking back at her.

"Actually, thas Jodi's truck."

Deisha turned an impressed look on the girl.

"Really?"

Jodi smiled and gave Deisha a small smile.

"Yea. Birthday present from Uncle Mokuba last year. I didn't really get a chance to drive it until lately cause of school."

"Nice!" Deisha said in admiration and Jodi and Jim both laughed again.

Deisha, still looking greatly impressed, looked, like everyone else, at Jesse when he spoke.

"Yea, real nice truck. Glad you like it Dee." He said with a grin.

When Deisha gave him a questioning look, he laughed lightly and gestured to her luggage aboard Chazz's truck.

"You're gonna have to move that to Jodi's truck cause we're goin' with them."

Deisha laughed and followed the blunette to the black truck where he helped her switch her luggage.

The girls all made small talk as the guys finished loading the trucks. When everything was packed and ready to go, the teens formed a small group again to get everything straightened out.

"Alright, so is everyone ready?" Jesse questioned, looking around at everyone.

Everyone decided they were and headed to their designated vehicles. When everyone was seated, the arrangement went as such:

Jim, Jodi, Jesse and Deisha were all in Jodi's double cab truck while Jaden, Andi, Syrus, Rini, Chazz and Micha were all piled into Chazz's big, black truck.

Jaden reached up above his head and switched on the walkie-talkie clipped to the visor. When he did so, he heard Jim's voice through it and smiled into the rear-view mirror.

"Ready to head 'er out, mate?"

Jaden grinned and held up a thumb so Jim, behind him, could see it."

"Ten-four good buddy!" Jaden replied enthusiastically. The rest of the people in the cab sweat dropped.

Jim's voice came through again after a brief chuckling from his end.

"Right-o. Let's go then."

The roar of the trucks starting filled the air as the two massive vehicles pulled out of Chazz's huge driveway and drove away.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into letting _him_ drive_ my _truck!"

Micha grinned at her boyfriend and leaned ahead to rest her chin on his shoulder in the seat ahead of her.

"He won't be driving the whole time bebe." She said soothingly. "Both of you and Andi will all be taking turns driving remember?"

Chazz adjusted his sunglasses over his eyes as he grumbled under his breath, starring out the window. However, one peck on the cheek from Micha instantly shut him up. His face flushed slightly after the assault of 'awww's' that followed, but he lifted the hand draped over his shoulder for a soft kiss nonetheless.

"Aw man! I'm starving!" Jaden complained as one hand reached down to clasp his stomach.

As if to prove he was telling the truth, Jaden's stomach let out an almighty rumble, causing the remainder of the passengers to laugh.

"No kidding." Andi saith through her laughter.

"I think it's time for a pit-stop." Syrus said from his spot between Jaden and Chazz. Behind him, Rini leaned forward.

"I think that's a good idea, I'm kinda hungry too."

This motion was seconded by everyone else, so Jaden once more reached above his head to talk to Jesse, whom was now driving the truck behind them.

"Hey, we're gonna stop for some food." The brunette informed him. "You guys game?"

There was a moment of silence before Jesse's voice came back through the small radio.

"Naw, everyone back here already ate. Our truck's runnin' kinda low on juice tho, so we're gonna go on ahead and scout out a gas station. These things are good for a few miles or so anyway, so we'll let you know when we find one and you can meet us there."

"Okie dokie." Jaden replied.

So, the red truck passed the black one and gave a loud toot. Jaden returned the gesture as he slowed down and pulled into the fast-food place beside them.

* * *

"Yea, that's it. . . .Oh! Actually, make that last one a super-size too!"

"Jaden!" Andi hissed from behind him. "I won't eat all that!"

Jaden grinned.

"I know. But I will!"

Andi rolled her eyes with a grin and leaned back in her seat again while Chazz, across the cab, eyed the brunette with disgust.

"Disgusting!" He said loudly. "How can you eat so much! It's repulsive!"

Jaden merely grinned and drove the truck ahead as instructed.

"Thanks a lot!" He replied as the food was passed to him through his window.

Once everything had been properly distributed, Jaden again drove forward.

"I wonder where the others have gotten to?" Rini questioned curiously.

"I'm sure we'll- UGH!"

Andi starred down at herself as everyone else tried hard not to laugh.

"Sorry, Dee! I didn't know that was there!" Jaden apologised as he bit his lip, referring to the huge bump he'd just run over.

Andi sighed heavily and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Pull over bebe." She said, greatly unamused.

Jaden did as he was told and stopped a short ways away from the drive-through. The others dug into their food while Andi opened the back window and half climbed out it as she reached for her bag in the truck bed to grab herself a new shirt.

"Aw man!" Jaden said suddenly, gazing into his bag with disappointment. "They forgot the extra ketchup!"

Jaden put the truck in reverse, and seeing as no one was currently in the drive-through, backed up towards it.

In her haste to get back into the truck to frantically yell at Jaden like the others were, Andi bumped her head hard.

"Jay, NO!!" Andi screamed, wincing as she held her throbbing head.

But it was too late. Everyone groaned as Jaden ran over the spikes that prevented people backing up in the drive-through and slapped their foreheads as they heard the tremendous pop before the truck sank ever so slightly.

"You idiot!!" Chazz yelled savagely.

Jaden blinked in confusion.

"What happened?"

"Remember that bump?!" Chazz snapped. "The one that made your girlfriend waste her drink all over herself?! Those were anti-reverse spikes! They keep morons like you from backing up in a drive-through!"

Chazz was livid.

"YOU JUST POPPED ALL THE TIRES ON MY BRAND NEW TRUCK!!"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head as he sweatdropped.

"Oh . . " He said sheepishly. "Eh. . . sorry Chazz."

Chazz's chest heaved and his face grew beat red, ready to reach over Syrus and strangle the brunette. Luckily, Micha was one step ahead.

Micha reached over the seat in front of her and wrapped her arms over Chazz's shoulders, taking his hands in hers and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"It was an accident baby." She cooed softly in his ear. He relaxed ever so slightly at her touch but still looked ready to strangle someone so she continued.

"He didn't know they were there. Come on, it is kinda funny-"

When Chazz tensed up again, Micha quickly continued.

"You can buy more!" She said hurriedly. "There's no point in getting angry over it, it's done now and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Don't let it ruin our vacation bebe, this is supposed to be fun. . . Come on."

Chazz closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. A moment later he lifted Micha's hands to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss, then opened his eyes and spoke, not looking at Jaden.

"Just get out of here and go park in the lot somewhere." He said through clenched teeth.

Everyone else cringed when they both heard and felt the scraping of the tires as Jaden once more pulled out of the drive-through, eyeing Chazz nervously as he again looked like he might kill someone. Micha leaned forward once more to rest her chin on Chazz's shoulder. The raven-haired teen squeezed the hands he still held lightly as if to occupy his own lest they stray somewhere they shouldn't -- like around a particular ex-Slifer's neck.

Jaden finally managed to park the truck and pointedly avoided Chazz's gaze as he reached up to the radio above his head once more. Telling the others that they needed to come back to meet them and bring them tires was the last straw for Chazz as he, unable to stop himself, hurled his burger at Jaden's head. The brunette ducked, which caused the food to hit the window with a splat.

After watching the burger slide slickly down the previously clean, clear window, no amount of soothing or comforting could stop Chazz's rampage as everyone held him back, his arms outstretched over Syrus's shoulders with the intent to kill.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it, ch1. Ch2 is almost done but not quite. Hope you guys liked this one sp far, please let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The price of money

**A/N:**First of all, I'd like to note that this one isn't nearly as long as it looks; in fact, at least half of it is just song lyris (lol, you'll see XD) Anyway, hope you guys like this one, and imma try to get ch 3 out later today. Enjoy. :)

**BTW:** Forgot to put it in the first chapter, but in this story, the characters are all graduated and they're actually old enough to be doing the things they're doing, like driving and . . . other things lol.

**Disclaimer:**I own my OC's but nothing else.

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Jesse's lips as he leaned against the outside of the truck.

"This is just great." He said moodily. Off to his left, Deisha walked towards him and took one of his hands which were folded across his chest.

"I'm sure we'll manage to get some gas somewhere, Jess."

"Yea, but even if we do, what are we gonna do about Chazz's truck?" Jodi asked with a weary expression.

Jim sighed as he looked over the big read pickup, then looked over at his friends.

"Well, it's gettin late, so whatever we decide, we'll just have to bunk here for the night."

A collective sigh erupted from the group as they contemplated their own pathetic helplessness.

"I'll call a cab..." Jodi mumbled moodily.

* * *

It took four cabs to collect the large group of duelists and their many things and drop them off at a pricey hotel in the middle of town. As they stood before the massive building, they all starred up at it with grim faces.

"You couldn't book a cheaper hotel then this?" Andi asked Jodi wearily. Jodi snorted indignantly.

"No." She said simply. "I tried, but they were all full for 'tourist season'."

"This is going to empty all our wallets." Micha stated with a frown. The others all mimicked her as they stood in the shadow of the huge building.

"Well, no point in standing around gawking at it." Syrus said with a frown. "The damage is done, we might as well go in.

As one, the group all sighed and grabbed their things, heading into the hotel to finally check in.

"Hi there! We've got a room booked?"

The desk clerk looked Jaden over with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you quite sure, sir? Perhaps you have the wrong hotel?"

Behind him, Andi growled and dropped her things to the floor before stomping up to the desk angrily.

"Of course he's _quite sure _you pompous windbag! And no, we haven't got the wrong hotel! It wasn't our choice to come here to your snobby little high-end, stick-up-your-butt hotel, but the rest were all full so we had no other choice! Now, we've all had a really crappy day and would very much appreciate it, _sir_, if you just gave us our damn keys and let us be on our way!"

The clerk blinked at Andi in shock, his holier-then-thou air of importance now completely gone.

"Sorry," Jaden muttered behind his hand as he leaned towards the clerk. "She's kinda had a bad day."

The clerk looked at Jaden for a moment, then turned back to his fuming girlfriend and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well..." He stated awkawardly as he reached for two card keys. "Here are your keys sirs and madam's... enjoy your stay."

Jaden reached out and took the keys, thanking the clerk as he ushered his still grumbling girlfriend away, the others all following close behind and stifling giggles and chuckles of amusement.

"I love that girl." Jesse muttered as he fought back a laugh.

Deisha couldn't hold hers and let out a small giggle before reaching out and patting her friend on the back.

"Atta girl, Andi."

Andi, claming down slightly at her friend's touch, looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"I was brilliant wasn't I?"

Beside Deisha, Rini laughed openly.

"Yea," She said in amusement. "You sure put him in his place."

The group all laughed openly as they made their way to their room and entered it (they'd decided to all share one as it was so expensive), now in slightly higher spirits.

* * *

"OK, so. . . what are we gonna do about money?"

The group sighed at Jodi's question and looked around at each other, each one waiting for another to say something. Finally Rini sighed and reached over to the large table in the room to grab the local newspaper from it. She leafed through the pages while the others all spoke among themselves, suggesting and discarding ideas.

"What about you money bags?" Jesse asked Chazz playfully. "Don't you have enough money to tie you over?"

Chazz sighed and gave the blunette a weary expression.

"No." He said flatly. "I realized when we went through the drive through earlier that I left my wallet in my BMW. I had enough to eat, get my truck towed and pay for these rooms -- which wasn't cheap I might add! . . . And that's it. I was going to get one of the maids or someone to send it to me once we reached the resort, but I have no idea how we're going to even get there now."

While the rest of the group mumbled and grumbled around her, Rini's eyes finally lifted from the newspaper and blinked around at them all for a few moments. After a while she looked back down at the back and white paper and grinned.

"Uh, guys? I think I've got an idea."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the small girl by the table as she turned the newspaper towards them all.

"You're joking, right?" Chazz said bluntly. Rini's grin widened.

"Nope! Come on guys, it'll be fun! Plus, winner gets two thousand dollars!"

This got everyone's attention and they starred at the little ad more carefully.

"Sing your heart out here at _Club Jam._" Micha read, wrinkling her nose at the corny name. Syrus picked up where she left off.

"Doesn't matter if you can really sing or not, come on over and give it a shot."

The group pulled back from the paper and blinked at it in contemplation. Eventually Jesse spoke up.

"Could be fun." He said thoughtfully. "And it's tonight."

"Yea, if you like embarrassing yourself in front of dozens of people." Chazz said with a snort. "There is no way I am singing at some cheesy, lame, corny bar! I don't care how much money it's worth!"

"Yea, not like you need it." Syrus said under his breath. Raising his voice he spoke again. "I gotta say, I don't think I'll be able to do it either. . not cause I wouldn't want to."

"I think it's an awesome idea!" Deisha gushed excitedly. "And besides, we don't all have to sing, just a few of us so we have a better chance."

"OK, lets do it!" Andi cheered happily. The two cheered and, being her idea, Rini joined them.

Not having much say in the matter, the three girls grabbed their boyfriends and jumped up from their spots to drag them out the door.

Micha and Chazz, Jodi and Jim all looked at each other for a moment, laughed, and followed quietly after their friends.

* * *

"So, which song are we gonna sing?" Deisha asked excitedly.

"Something fast and spunky!" Rini replied enthusiastically.

"Hmmm. . ." Andi hummed, running over the song list in the karaoke binders. Eventually her eyes fell on one and she grinned wide.

"This one!" She exclaimed excitedly. The girls looked at where her finger was pointing and nodded with grins of their own.

"Yea! Tha-"

"Oooo!"

The girls looked down at Rini and blinked at her.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I wanna sing this one!"

Andi and Deisha sighed.

"We won't have enough people to sing this one with us. . " Andi said sadly. Deisha looked behind her and grinned wide.

"Yes we will."

Jodi looked up from her drink, feeling eyes on her, and glanced over at the three girls a few tables away. When she caught sight of Deisha's wide grin she frowned.

"Oh, NO!" She exclaimed loudly. "Deffinately not!!"

-;-

"I CANNOT believe you talked me into this!" Jodi grumbled, pulling at the skimpy outfit she was being forced to wear.

"Relax! You look hot!" Deisha said with a wide grin. Jodi sighed.

"Somebody kill me. . ."

-;-

"So, what song are they singing?" Jaden asked curiously.

Chazz shrugged from his casual position at the table as he laid his drink down.

"Dunno." He relied simply. "But whatever it is, they're pretty psyched about it."

Evidently, the both of them were the only ones not singing; Chazz holding true to his word and Jaden not having many songs he really knew and none that the others knew as well, and he didn't want to sing alone. But that didn't bother the brunette, he was more then content to watch his girlfriend and friends perform.

"Alright, alright, alright!!" Shouted a peppy blonde girl as she strolled out onto the stage with a wide smile. "Give it up for Bernie and Kate!"

There was a mild applause through the club as most people seemed to think the previous two performers didn't deserve it.

"There aren't many performers tonight." Jaden said thoughtfully. Chazz glanced around as he sipped his drink again.

"Yea. . . it's summer and all, but it is still a weekday. I guess that's got something to do with it."

Jaden nodded and turned back to the blonde girl again.

"Now, please give a warm welcome to Deisha, Andi, Micha and Jodi! Give it up folks!"

There audience was much more enthusiastic this time as they welcomed the next singers and the music began to play. Moments later they could hear Deisha's voice but couldn't see her.

_"Where's all mah soul sistas_

_Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas."_

After this, Micha's voice sounded and Chazz almost choked on his drink, realizing now what song his girlfriend and her friends were singing.

_"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista"_

"You have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, waiting for them to finally appear. When they did, his jaw dropped and Jaden smiled as Micha began to sing again.

_"He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh"_

The four girls were dressed very elaborately but looked very nice. Deisha was apparently supposed to be Lil' Kim, Micha was Mya, Andi was Pink and Jodi was Christina -- and they all looked the part, big hair and all.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)"

Chazz gawked at the girls as they sang, their right hands making a shaking motion in front of them as they did.

_"Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade"_

_"What What, What what" - Deisha_

_"ooh oh" - Micha_

_"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi"_

"Where the hell did they get the costumes??" Chazz exclaimed as he starred at the girls. Beside him, Jaden blinked at them all, looking greatly impressed.

"I'm just wondering when they leaned to speak french."

Chazz looked over at him as if he were a complete moron.

_"Yea yea yea yea"_

Now Andi stepped forward and Jaden grinned at her, her huge pink hair shaking and quivering atop her head as she moved and jived with the music.

_"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens.  
yeah"_

Jaden's grin widened when Andi winked at him before stepping back into the line. He cupped his hands over his face and howled to them, cheering like many others around the club as they sang.

Now Deisha stepped forward and Jaden couldn't help but wonder if Jesse was grinning from wherever he was as much as the brunette had just been.

_"Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh"_

Deisha stuck her thumbs into the belt around her waist and jived her hips around.

_  
"We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours"_

Her fingers lifted into the air and she rubbed her thumbs and forefingers together as if she had money between them.

_  
"Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge"_

Deisha held her arms out to gesture to the four of them.

_  
"hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now"_

Deisha stepped back into the line and the girls sang together again. They sang little tidbits and by the time it got to Jodi's turn to sing, Chazz was grinning and cat-calling as well. He couldn't help it, they really were putting off a good show.

_"hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more"_

Beside her, Jodi's girlfriends all grinned at her; an amazing set of pipes from the girl who'd once been so insecure and who had to be practically dragged onto the stage and forced into the costume. Now the girl looked like she was in her element.

After hearing the chorus one more time, and a few tidbits here and there, the girls belted out the last words of the song and struck up a different pose each just as the song ended. The deafening hoots and cheers from the crowd made Chazz and Jaden exchange wide grins as they joined in.

The girls laughed heartily, obviously having had a lot of fun, before finally turning and strutting off-stage and going to get changed. At that moment, the blonde MC came back and clapped too with another grin on her face.

"And there you have it folks! The pure and raw talent from the out-of-town girls! Nice job ladies!! Now our next performance is going to be a real treat! Please put your hands together for Jesse and Jim!"

"What?? They're singing?" Jodi asked suddenly appearing beside Jaden and Chazz now in her normal clothes. The other three girls sat next to them, and once the boys had congratulated their friends and girlfriends, Chazz spoke to Jodi.

"Apparently." He said simply.

"Which song?" Deisha inquired curiously. Chazz shrugged but there was a smirk on his face.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

_"DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!"_

Four girls choked on their drinks which resulted in a wild fit of coughing as the beginning of the song started and Jesse and Jim strolled out onto the stage. Jodi was the first to recover.

"Omg!!" She snorted through her laughter. The other girls joined in and Jaden and Chazz grinned.

"That is oddly sexy and insanely hilarious!" Deisha spat, trying to control her own mad laughter.

Jesse and Jim had appeared on stage wearing matching cowboy hats and boots, but where Jesse's were black, Jim's were brown. Jesse was also wearing a black button-down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the top few buttons undone, as well as a pair of faded denim jeans. Jim was wearing a similar attire except his shirt was red and his pants were black.

_"Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill"_

The girls snorted with laughter as they grinned and clapped for the boys on the stage, now singing together.

_"And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same."_

The whistles and hoots coming from the crowd were equally as deafening as the girls' performance, but where as all the men had been cheering for them, what seemed like every woman in the bar was cheering for the boys.

Jesse and Jim's suave and sexy looks slipped into grins for a moment before they quickly forced them back again as they started to sing and move to the chorus.

_"Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty"_

The crowd went wild as Jesse and Jim imitated the words of the song with actions and winked randomly at some of the girls around the bar.

_  
"Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy"_

The group of duelists at the table in front of the stage laughed as the entire bar shouted the famous line to the song and the second time the boys sang it, they joined in.

Jim stepped out now and smirked sexily as he began to sing the next verse of the song.

_"Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!"_

At this there was aloud whoop and dozens of bottles were raised into the air, making the girls plus Chazz and Jaden laugh again.

_"And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town"_

There was another loud whop as Jim finished up and Jesse began to sing with him again. they sang the chorus once more, now having the full attention of the audience, both men and women alike, and everyone was clapping and cheering, while some even sang along with them. After this Jim went solo again and he began speaking the next words he said, much to the pleasure of many woman around the place as his attractive accent was more prominent then.

_"......_

_We where flying high  
Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go."_

Jesse joined in again for the next few lines, then Jim was on his own once more.

_  
"But her evaluation  
of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
all night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of"_

At this point, Jesse and Jim leaned into each other as they both belted out the next words to the song.

_"And we made _love_!!"_

There were loud screams and Jesse and Jim couldn't help but grin as a crowd or girls swarmed the stage and winked and swayed at the boys above them in, what they thought, was a sexy way. It was only when Deisha and Jodi shot them death-threat glares that they all paled and quickly backed away from the stage.

Jesse and Jim grinned at their grilfriends and winked and starred at them for the rest of the song, placing them back in the girl's good graces as they grinned and winked back, clapping and singing along with the music.

_"Everybody says  
Save a Horse, Ride a cowboy_

_What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy_

_Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboooooy!"_

_  
_

Their friends were among the loudest as Jesse and Jim took off their hats and gave low bows before finally walking off stage to be replaced by the blonde MC again.

"Whew!" She exclaimed with a smile, playfully fanning her hand over her face. "If that wasn't hooooott, then I don't know what is! Is it too much to ask for an encore boys?"

Jesse and Jim gave her insane looks as they made their way back to their tables with the others, their girlfriends grinning at them and slipping their arms around their waists as they sat down.

"Nice job boys." Jodi said with a smirk. Jesse and Jim exchanged grins before slipping their arms around their girlfriends shoulders.

The blunette reached up to take off his hat but Deisha took his hand and winked at him.

"Leave it on cowboy." She purred teasingly. "It looks gooood."

Jesse laughed and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Deisha's lips before trning back to the stage.

The crowd was going wild again and the MC laughed.

"I was joking people! Come on, everybody needs a fair chance! Now, please welcome our last performance for the evening, and please show just as much support for them as you did for our previous performance. Give it up for Rini and Syrus!"

A little reluctantly, everyone calmed down a bit and applauded as two small people walked out onto the stage, one grinning and waving wildly while the other smiled nervously. This scene caused a few people to chuckle as the music started.

Rini looked at Syrus and grinned as he swallowed hard and started singing.

_"Don't go breaking my heart"  
_

_"I couldn't if I tried"_

"Honey if I get restless"

_"Baby you're not that kind"  
_

Their friends at the table before them all clapped and cheered and were soon joined by many others around the bar. This boosted Syrus's confidence considerably and he grinned as both him and Rini looked at each other and sang together this time.

_  
"Oooh_

_Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)"  
_

Rini sang again, followed by Syrus, then they sang together again.

_"Right from the start"_

_"I gave you my heart"_

_"Ohh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart"  
_

Rini moved in front of Syrus now and they began to move from side to side as they sang, Rini looking to her left and back at Syrus, while he looked up at her, then she moved to the left while he moved opposite and they did the same thing again.

_"Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart"  
_

"Awe! That's so cute!" Micha gushed, her hands folded in front of her face dreamily.

"Yea. Adorable." Chazz said, rolling his eyes. But there was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"What a perfect song for them." Andi spoke, ignoring her best friend's negativity.

"WOOO!" Jaden called with a grin. "Go, Syrus!!"

Syrus glanced up at his friends for a moment and grinned before looking back to Rini and singing again. They were now next to each other again with linked hands, swinging them back and forth while they moved their feet, singing to each others faces.

_"Oooh_

_And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart_

_Oooh  
You put the sparks to flame  
I've got your heart in my sights"  
_

"Look at the crowd!" Jodi suddenly exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

Most of the people in the room had huge grins on their faces while their hands were raised over their heads, clapping along with the music.

The small group all exchanged looks and grins before looking back at Rini and Syrus again and cheering madly.

_"Oooh_

_nobody knows it (nobody knows it)"_

_"When I was down"_

_"I was your clown"_

Chazz wrinkled his nose at this.

"That's not true." He said with a snort of indigence. "He was the reason she was down! Oomph!"

Chazz glarred at Andi as she elbowed him hard and gave him a stern look.

"Shut-up!" She snapped scolding. "It's a song, you doofus! Not a life story!"

_  
"Right from the start"_

_"I gave you my heart"_

"That's true." Deisha commented with a laugh and a wide grin. The other girls, plus Jaden laughed and nodded.

_  
"Oh, baby  
I gave you my heart_

_(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)_

_I won't go breaking_

_Oh, don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart_

_Ooh woah, Ooh yeah_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oh don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heeeeeart"_

The crowd erupted into deafening applause and many people got to their feet, some whistling and howling approvingly as the two small young people smiled and linked their hands with a low bow before scampering off-stage.

The MC appeared back on stage with a mighty grin of her own, one that far out-shined her previous ones that night.

"First of all," She began excitedly. "I'd like to congratulate all participants of this contest, you all did a wonderful job!"

She waited until the clapping and cheering calmned down a bit before continuing.

"Having said that, there can only be one winner. . . or well, you know what I mean. It was a very tough call, but the judges have put their heads together and thought really hard -- one of them even had to leave due to a severe migraine -- and finally came up with your winner!"

The MC paused for dramatic affect and grinned at the howls and cheers demanding to know who'd won.

"So, without further adieu, I'd like to present this two-thousand dollar cheque and plaque toooooo. . . drum roll please!. . . Rini and Syrus! On account of being incredibly cute and adorable as well as talanted and putting off a great performance! Let's hear it folks!!"

Once again the crowd went wild and Syrus's jaw dropped to the floor in shock while Rini grinned maddly and jumped up from her seat to grab his hand and drag him back to the stage.

Starring and grinning proudly, the small group of duelists in front of the stage stood up and cheered loudest of all for their petite friends.

Rini leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to Syrus' cheek, causing him to flush wildly and grin while the rest of the crowd erupted into howls and wolf-calls.

When finally the crowd had calmed down, Rini and Syrus clambered off the stage and back to their friends, all of whom patted their backs and hugged them excitedly, congratulating them over and over.

"I didn't know you could sing, Sy." Jaden said, greatly impressed. Syrus closed his eyes and grinned as he rubbed the back of his head absently.

"Neither did I. . "

This caused an eruption of laughter between the group. Finally, after a few drinks and laughs, the group decided to leave the club, huge grins still on all their faces as they made their way pack to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously hope you guys like this! You have NO idea how much trouble I had trying to get the format right, and as you can see, it's still quite messed. Please, for the love of my sanity, do NOT mention anything about this to me! Yes, I know it's f--ked!!


	3. Chapter 3: From bad to worse

**A/N:**Here's the next one guys, working on ch 4 now. Also, I know some of my OCs don't seem quite the same as they did in their original stories, but the reason for that is that most of my characters tend to have the same general outline, so in order to not got them confused and to make them not appear so alike, I altered them slightly. Having said that the things they say/do are still cannon personalities for them. . . Make sense? Hope so. Anyway, Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own YGOGX. I do own these OCs

* * *

"Take the next exit on the left."

Andi nodded, being the one driving now, to show she'd understood and Chazz looked back to the map again.

"Maaaan!!! It is HOT!" Jaden complained.

Him, Andi, Chazz, Micha, Syrus and Rini were all sitting aboard an older model of Chazz's truck which they had rented for the rest of the trip. This was necessary as they needed at least one truck to carry all their supplies and still carry them as well, and seeing as Chazz's truck was out of commission and Jodi's apparently needed something or other to be fixed since she'd let her tank run dry, they'd had no other choice but to rent. The idea was that they would leave their trucks at the town they broke down in and retrieve them on their way back in a few weeks time. Unfortunately, however, this truck didn't work quite as well as Chazz's.

"Well if you didn't wreck my truck, we'd still have air conditioner!" Chazz growled angrily.

"Let's just focus on the map here people." Andi sighed irritably.

Like the rest of them, the novelty of the night before had worn off hours ago and right now she was just fighting to keep her temper down.

"You've gotta put the windows down or somethin'." Jaden said, reaching up from behind Andi and pushing a switch on the door under her elbow.

The windows went down and a collective sigh spread over the cab of the truck from the relief; but Chazz, not expecting the sudden change, gasped loudly as the map was pulled from his hands and sucked out his window. He turned to look behind him and frowned angrily as he watched the map fly past the car behind them.

Chazz turned back around in the silence that had fallen over the car and turned his head to glare at Jaden. He opened his mouth to no doubt yell at the brunette but Andi cut him off.

"It wasn't his fault, Chazz!" She snapped before he could say anything. "You heard him mention the windows and you should have had a tighter grip on it!"

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Rini asked with a frown. Before anything else could be said however, a voice came through the speaker above Andi's head.

"Tell me I didn't just see the map we're supposed to be following fly past my window." Jesse's voice said wearily. Andi sighed and reached up to press the talk button on the walkie-talkie.

"OK, I won't." She said bluntly. Looking in her rear-view mirror, she saw Jesse slap his forehead as he, like the rest of the people in the rental car with him, all released what looked like very large groans. A moment later his voice came back over the speaker again.

"Do we, by any chance, have another one?"

Andi reached for the walkie-talkie again but Chazz reached across the cab and took it before she could reply.

"No." He replied bluntly. "But pull over, I'm driving now and I know where we're going."

Behind them, the people in the car exchanged looks.

"You sure. . ?" Jesse asked skeptically. A vein in Chazz's forehead began to throb at this.

"Yes." He growled back through clenched teeth.

Jesse appeared to sigh, but he flicked on his signal light and pulled over nonetheless.

With a skeptical look from Andi, Chazz growled again.

"Do it." He replied irritably. Andi sighed and pulled over and they both got out of the truck to switch places.

"We're taking the next right exit." Chazz told Jesse through the speaker.

"Alright. . " Jesse replied slowly. "If you say so."

Both vehicles pulled out and soon enough they were well on their way.

* * *

"We are so going the wrong way." Jodi said with a frown as she watched the trees around her thicken and the roads to become rougher.

Jim sighed.

"Chazz said he knew the way. . " He said wearily, though he himself looked greatly skeptical of their surroundings. Behind Jesse, who was still driving, Deisha huffed irritably.

"Chazz_ would _say that no matter what!" She spat irritably. "If he knew for a fact that we were going the wrong way, he'd _still_ say it was right, just because he physically cannot admit he's wrong!"

Jesse chuckled and reached a hand behind him to extract Deisha's from across her chest. He pulled it out front with him and pressed a feathery kiss to the back of her fingers.

"Relax Dei." He said soothingly, seemingly the only one who was still remotely in good spirits at all. "Even if we are goin' the wrong way, we'll figure it out soon or later and we'll make it to the resort eventually."

Deisha sighed heavily and exchanged a look with Jodi, who merely frowned.

"I'd rather make it there before _eventually_." Jodi mumbled moodily, expressing exactly what Deisha had been thinking.

"We'll get there, Sheila." Jim said with a charming smile for both girls. "Just might take a little longer then we'd hoped.

Both girls sighed and leaned back in their seats as they starred out the window, both thinking the same thing as they watched the trees go by.

-;-

"Where in the _world _of Duel monsters have you taken us Chazz?" Micha said as she starred out the window beside her in awe.

There were fields as far as the eye could see, each growing something different. There were corn fields, wheat fields, all sorts of fruit and vegetable patches, but there was certainly no sign of a beach or water. Chazz frowned but said nothing as he kept driving.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, not having seen another vehicle for miles, the group spotted a quiant little farm house a little ways ahead of them.

"A farm??" Andi exclaimed in disbelief. "Since when has a farm ever been located anywhere near the beach?!"

Andi grabbed her purse and turned to her side, reaching across Syrus as she proceeded to smack Chazz's arm hard with the object.

"I. Knew. It!" She said angrily, puncuating her sentance with a sharp blow to the pale boy's arm. "We. Are. So. Lost!!!! You have _no idea _where we were going and now we're totally lost and it's all. Your. Fault!!!"

Chazz irritably pushed his best away with an irritated sigh as if she were nothing more then an irritating fly and not someone pounding on him angrily.

"Relax, will ya?" He said calmly, which the others all thought was rich coming from Chazz Princeton. "We're not lost. We'll just go and as where the beach is. I bet it's not even far, just down the road or something."

The others all watched Chazz carefully at this. Underneath his calm and cool exterior, they knew there was a storm. Chazz Princeton must be desperate to not only be willing to ask for directions -- aka, help -- but to actually be the one to suggest it.

"Yea! Right!" Andi snorted, falling back into her seat and crossed her arms with a pout.

Chazz reached above his head and spoke to the car behind them.

"Pull into that farm." He said simply. The people in the car behind them looked confused and skeptical but followed his directions nonetheless.

-;-

"Hey! Hey you-Oomph!"

Micha nudged Chazz hard in the ribs, scolding him for his rudeness as he yelled at the farmer and someone the assumed was his wife who were now approaching them.

"Excuse me!" Rini spoke instead, pushing past her friends to greet the man. He smiled when him and the woman beside them approached them.

"We were wondering if you could point us in the right direction?"

"Well, we can sure try." The farmer said kindly. "Which direction where you hopin' to go in?"

"Well," Rini began slowly, glancing around at her surroundings. "We were actually wondering if you could tell is where the Away From It All Beach Resort is?"

The farmer and his wife exchanged a look before he reached up to rub the back of his head.

"Sure can." He replied, eyeing the group thoughtfully. "It's about a hundred-fifty miles that way. You must a took a wrong turn about fifty miles back."

The group groaned in unison as the farmer lifted his left arm and pointed east, Andi shooting Chazz another menacing glare. Before her temper could flare up again, Jaden slipped an arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze as he smiled up at the farmer.

"Thank you, sir. We really appreciate it!"

The small group headed back to the truck and also to the car parked along side it, awaiting instructions. Jaden's arm was still around Andi's waist lest she jump Chazz.

"Remember that turn about fifty miles back?" Andi asked the people who's heads were sticking out of the car window. They nodded and she spoke again. "Yea, well, we weren't supposed to take that turn! We were supposed to keep going straight!"

There was another collective groan, this time from the occupants of the car.

"Well, come then." Jesse said with a sigh, his good temper finally diminishing now.

Everyone clambered back into their vehicles and buckled up. The truck started easily, but when Jesse turned the key to the car, it merely shuddered and would not turn over. He tried a few more times, his patience steadily growing very thin until finally he gave up.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed, slapping his hands down on the steering wheel.

Jesse sighed then and opened his door just as Jim did, both clambering out of the vehicle and moving to the front of the car. Jim lifted the hood of the car and and both boys peered inside, frowning deeply at the mess within.

"What's wrong?" Chazz asked from the truck beside them. Jesse shook his head.

"Dunno." He replied. "But she won't start fro some reason."

Chazz's jaw worked for a moment before speaking again.

"Well can you fix it?"

Jim and Jesse exchanged another look before turning back to the pale driver.

"I can fix it. . " Jim said slowly. Chazz sighed wearily.

"But?"

"But it'll take a while."

"A while?" Jodi repeated, now stepping out of the car with Deisha.

"How long's a while?" Deisha added. Jim shrugged.

"A few days. . "

Chazz's head dropped down onto the steering wheel as his hand reached up to turn the truck off.

"Can. This. Day. Possibly. Get. Any. Wo-"

Micha clapped a hand over his mouth, affectively cutting him off, and stopping him from banging his head off of the wheel -- which was a good thing as a bright red mark had formed on his forehead and his head was now pounding painfully.

"Don't say it!" The brunette hissed. "Thing's can _always_ get worse! You'll jinx it!"

Chazz groaned and looked out his window, just in time to see the farmer and his wife approaching them.

"Seems like you've got a bit of a problem." The farmer said, scratching the side of his head thoughtfully. Rini poked her head out the window before Chazz could retort with a wise crack.

"Yea, the car's broke down." She said hurriedly.

The farmer peered in under the hood and the occupants of the vehicles looked at him hopefully.

"Well. . ." He began slowly. "I don't know much about cars. . "

Everyone else sighed and sweatdropped. The farmer continued.

"But you're all welcome to stay here for a while if you want. . . Only problem is, we don't have any spare rooms."

Jim gave the man a lopsided smile.

"Appreciate it, mate. And don't worry about the bunks, we brought out own."

The man nodded with a smile and extended his hand.

"The name's Elija by the way. And this here's my wife, Merilyn."

Jim shook the man's hand and exchanged the gesture while the other's all piled out of the truck and stepped forward to shake the man's hand and exchange greetings as well.

"Well, if we're going to stay here, we might as well go and get some supplies." Rini said after the introductions were all out of the way. Everyone else nodded.

"Is there a store anywhere around here?" Syrus asked Elija and Merylin. The woman smiled and nodded.

"If you continue down the main road a little ways you'll come across a small town. It's really popular with the tourists this time of year so you should be able to find whatever you need there."

"Thank you very much." Andi said, giving a small bow. She then looked up into the sky, noting the sun slowly setting before looking around at the group.

"I think we should head over there now before it gets dark."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Jesse spoke this time.

"You girls should head on over there now, we'll stay behind and work on the car and set up the tents."

The girls nodded and all walked over to the big truck, clambering aboard while the boys pulled the needed supplies from the back, leaving only the suitcases and other unnecessary, for now, luggage.

"OK, see you guys in a bit." Andi called from the driver's seat window. Jaden walked over to the truck and leaned into the window, a slightly uneasy look on his face.

"Careful, OK." He said softly. Andi smiled at him and gave him a single nod.

"We will." She replied quietly, leaning out the window to press a soft kiss to his lips.

The brunette backed away from the truck and unconsciously rubbed his arm as he watched it drive away. Seeing this, Merylin smiled and stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. It's a quiet little town and it's not very far away. They'll all be fine."

Jaden sighed as he watched the truck disappear into the distance.

"I've just got a weird feeling. . ." Turning towards the woman however, he gave her a small smile. "I'm sure it's nothing though. Thanks."

With another smile, Merylin turned away from Jaden and headed back to the house with her husband while Jaden made his way over to Chazz and Syrus who were making a poor attempt at putting up the tents.

* * *

  
"Heeey! Lookie here." Micha said with a grin, lowering her sunglasses to watch a pair of boys they passed. They smiled and winked at her as the truck passed and Micha smiled back but one hard flick on the arm from Rini made her snap her head back to her friends.

"Mikey!" The small multi-colored girl scolded. "You've got a boyfriend!"

"I'm allowed to look aren't I?" She replied with a pout, crossing her arms and sinking down in her seat. Jodi and Deisha chuckled and Andi rolled her eyes with a smile.

"This place looks good." Andi said after a moment, turning the wheel to turn in to a small convience store.

When the girls piled out of the truck, Deisha, Andi and Jodi headed straight into the store and disappeared. Rini made to follow but paused when she realized her brunette friend wasn't following.

"Mic-" The small blunette frowned when she saw the girl chatting it up with the two handsome boys whom they'd just passed a moment ago.

The blunette had just enough time to snatch the rest of Micha's sentence before grabbing the brunette's arm and dragging her away with an irritated expression.

"Hey!" Micha pouted, but Rini didn't say a word as she dragged her friend along in direction of the store to the brunette merely gave the boys an apologetic smile.

"Bye." She mouthed.

"What is wrong with you?!" Rini asked as she finally stopped outside the store door. Micha placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I was just talking!" She replied indignanlty. "What'd wrong with _you_?"

"Talking, or _flirting_?" Rini countered.

"Talking!" Micha almost shouted. "I know I have a boyfriend Rini! And in case you _hadn't _noticed, I really love him. Very much!"

Micha snorted indignantly and looked away from the small girl angrily.

"For you information, I was asking them if they knew where we could by a map of town."

Rini blinked at her friend.

"Really?"

"Yea, really."

Rini chewed her cheek.

"So that's what the whole 'it was lost and we need a knew one', was all about?"

Micha sighed and nodded.

"What in the name of duel monsters did you think I was asking them."

Rini placed her hands behind her back and rubbed her foot in the dirt.

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly. After a moment, Micha sighed and nodded again.

"It's fine." She mumbled, giving the small girl a small smile after a moment. Rini smiled up at her.

"Come on, let's go catch up with the others."

-;-

"Whew! I think that's everything." Andi said with a small smile as her and the rest of the girls emerged from the store with a bag each.

"OK, let's get this stuff loaded and-"

The bag dropped from the raven-haired girls arms as she starred at the empty truck bed.

"Someone please tell me that I'm starring at the wrong truck and our stuff is NOT missing!!"

"Sorry, Dee. My momma always told me not to lie." Deisha said, half-playfully, half-serious as she tried to lighten the mood.

Andi stomped her foot once as her fists clenched at her sides. Her eyes squeezed shut and her lips pursed together as she tried to calm sky-rocketing temper. With no Jaden around to place a comforting arm around her waist or shoulder, the feat was much harder. However, she did have her friends.

"It's alright, Andi." Jodi said gently, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

That would have to be good enough.

Andi let out a long, slow breath and forced herself to relax. When she finally unclenched her fists and opened ehr eyes again, she spoke as calmly as she could muster, though there was still a sharp tone to her voice.

"OK. Alright. . you're right, it's alright. It's just our luggage. . with all out stuff. . . important and expensive stuff-"

Andi stopped and shook her head, ready to try again.

"It's alright." She said again. "We'll figure this out."

Looking around at the now nearly set sun, Andi took a deep breath and looked around at her friends.

"OK, it was totally our own faults for leaving it all out here in the open like that; it was stupid, and being city girls, we should have known better. Having said that, there's nothing we can do, the damage is done. What we all need to do now is split up and each buy ourselves and the boys a few outfits of clothing for the next week or so, we'll deal with everything else after that. Sound good?"

The other four girls nodded, half serious and half afraid to oppose the girl right then.

"OK." Andi said calmly. "So we'll meet back here in. . . half an hour?"

Again the girls nodded and this time went separate ways, exchanging looks before hurrying along to do the task apointed to them.

* * *

"Hey, look! The girls are back!" Jesse exclaimed with a smile

"Finally!" Syrus said excitedly.

Jaden simply starred, the weird feeling in his stomach only easing slightly as he watched the truck approach them from a distance. The feeling intensified again however when the girls pulled in beside the car again and all got out with grim frowns on their faces.

"Hey? Who died?" Jesse asked, looking around at the group playfully as if checking to see if everyone was still there.

"Here are your new clothes." Deisha said with a straight face, holding a bag out to her boyfriend. Jesse raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Uh, thanks?" He said awkwardly. The other boys all gave their girlfriends odd looks as they were handed bags as well.

"Right, and mind if I ask what's wrong with the clothes we have?" Jim asked playfully, though he looked greatly confused. The girls all sighed and looked round at each other.

"Nothing." Jodi replied simply. "Too bad you don't have it anymore."

Five pairs of eyes opened wide as five bags dropped to the ground in unison.

"Say what?" Chazz asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"Our. Crap. Was. Stolen!" Andi said angrily, sounding out ever word as if he were stupid. Chazz ignored her tone.

"How the- how did that happen?!"

"It was all our faults." Rini said calmly, trying to stop a fight, though there was a frown on her face. "We all left the stuff unattended. We should have known better but it's too late now so let's all just get some sleep and deal with all of this in the morning. OK?"

Chazz opened his mouth but thought better of it and instead took Micha's hand and lead her to the tent they were supposed to share. With a quick wave and 'goodnight' over her shoulder, the brunette followed her boyfriend and disappeared into a large red and black tent.

The remaining friends all sighed and split up as well; Jesse and Deisha, Jaden and Andi in one tent while Jim and Jodi, Syrus and Rini went in the other, all mumbling quick good nights before finally turning in.

* * *

**A/N:** This one wasn't overly humorous or _jam-packed with adventure_ or anything lol, I realize that. But it is important, though it prolly don't seem like it just yet. The next one should make you laugh a little more though, lol. :) Hopefully I'll get it out tomorrow morning. -crosses fingers-


	4. Chapter 4 : The Cherry On Top

**A/N:** Finaly, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. There's only one more after this and I'm HOPING to get it out later on tonight. Also, I'm horing this one is a little more interesting and I really hope you like it. Please lemme know what you think! :)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters (except my OC's)

* * *

Syrus giggled as he felt the gentle tickling on his face.

"Rini, stop, I'm trying to sleep." He said quietly so as not to wake the others, not bothering to open his eyes.

The tickling stopped for a moment and Syrus smiled before turning his attention back to his attempt at sleep. He'd nearly drifted off when he felt the tickling on his face again. With a small sigh, he spoke again.

"Seriously, Rei, I really wanna sleep. . ."

A small groan came from beside him before Rini's voice could be heard.

"What are you saying, Syrus?" She asked groggily. "I'm all the way over here."

Syrus reached out to Rini and felt around, finally touching her arm and realizing that she was at least two or three feet away from him. His brows furrowed in confusion, Syrus's big silvery eyes blinked open and starred down at his nose.

As he starred, eight beady black eyes starred back and all ten eyes combined starred at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Syrus's panic slowly rising with each passing moment until finally he snapped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Syrus bolted up from his sleeping bag and began swatting his face furiously. This caused three lamp-lights to flicker on, one for each tent, as all occupants of the three came running to see what the trouble was.

Jesse was holding a pillow over his head, ready to pound someone, Jim had his fists in front of him ready for a fight, Jaden, on the other side of Syrus's tent held a stick of half frozen salami like a sword and Chazz was simply starring at them all like a zombie, merely mildly interested. The girls were all peering out from behind their boyfriends to see what was happening.

"What's the trouble, mate?!" Jim said urgently, his fists raising further in the air.

"There was a spider!" Syrus cried. "On my FACE!!!"

Jims fists, the pillow and the salami all got lowered as everyone blinked at Syrus. A few moments later, Chazz's face contorted in anger.

"You did NOT just wake us all up in the middle of the night for a _spider_?!" He growled threateningly.

"You didn't see the size of it!!" Syrus argued defiantly. "It was huge! Like a tarantula!!"

Chazz made to lunge at Syrus, making the small blunette jump back and raise his fists shakily but Jesse and Jim held him back.

"Well, let's have a looksie." Jim said wearily. Him, Jesse and Jaden knelt down and began rooting around, lifting and moving things as they looked for the hairy, eight-legged fiend.

After a few moments of searching, Jesse raised up the bottom end of Syrus's sleeping bag and a fuzzy black blob shot out of the tent, fleeing for it's life at it's first opportune moment.

Everyone watched the spider with blank faces as it scurried off into the night, turning back to Syrus with dull faces when it was gone.

"_That's _the tarantula?" Jesse said teasingly, half-playful, half-irritated. The tiny thing couldn't have been bigger then a quarter.

Syrus snorted indignantly and crossed his arms.

"It looked a lot bigger when it was starring me down!"

The others, save Chazz, all snorted with laughter as they laughed at Syrus's expense.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up." Chazz said in annoyance. "If I loose any more sleep over this, shrimp, you're dead come morning."

That said, Chazz turned and stalked back off to his tent; Micha, after a grin over her shoulder to her friends, following after him.

"You'd have a heartattack in the land down under, mate!" Jim said with a grin, holding his hands out to make a wide circle in front of him. "Spiders down there are that-"

"OK!" Syrus interrupted, not wanting at all to hear about the dinner-plate sized spiders down in Australia. "Thank you all for coming, hope you enjoyed the show, good night!"

Jesse and Jim chuckled as they took their girlfriends hands and went back to their own tent as well.

Syrus plopped down onto his sleeping bag with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry I woke you guys. . ." He said moodily.

Jaden grinned wide and laughed, reaching over to slap the small blunette on the back.

"That's OK buddy! It was hilarious!"

Syrus sweatdropped.

"Right. . . thanks, Jay."

"No problem, Sy! Night!"

Everyone else mumbled a quick good night before turning in for the second time. The lamp went out and Syrus laid back down and closed his eyes with a frown. After reaching up and swiping at his face a few times, his skin crawling all over now, Rini rolled over from her side of their air mattress and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"It's OK Sy." She whispered softly, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "It's gone now."

Syrus sighed again and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, both of them snuggling into each other as Rini closed her eyes. Syrus closed his eyes too. He'd stopped swiping at his face, but his skin didn't stop crawling as he attempted, once again, to get some sleep.

* * *

Nearly a dozen loud groans could be heard at six-thirty am when the farm's rooster crowed loudly, waking them all from a sleep, it seemed, they'd just acquired.

"Where is it?" Chazz mumbled, fumbling tiredly for the zipper of the tent. "Where is it? I'll kill it!"

Micha placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down on his back with little effort before yawning and stretching widely.

"Come on bebe." She said through another yawn. You know you're not gonna get back to sleep anyway; we might as well get up."

The brunette looked back down at her boyfriend, who was laying in the same spot and position she pushed him into, and sweatdropped as she noted that he was already knocked out stone cold again.

With a heavy, irrritated sigh, Micha leaned over and gave the raven-haired teen a big push, causing him to roll off the side of the two foot air mattress and fall onto the tent floor with a loud thud. Peering over side of the mattress, she gaped at him in disbelieve seeing that he was still snoring soundly.

A sudden idea came to Micha and she leaned down until her lips were right next to Chazz's ear.

"Chazz. . ." She whispered softly. "Jaden is borrowing your tuck, OK?"

Chazz bolted up, wide awake and glared as his head swivelled around on his shoulder like a world globe that had just been spun around fiercely.

"Not on your life Slifer slacker!!" He yelled savagely, looking desperately around for the brunette. "You're not ruining my truck again!!"

Micha giggled behind her hands as she watched her boyfriends antics.

"Well, at least he's up."

-;-

"Jess. . . Jess wake up. . Jesse!"

Deisha starred down at the blunette crossly as she attempted to shake him awake again. He'd momentarily awoken for the rooster's crow before almost instantly falling asleep again.

On the other side of the tent, Jodi was rubbing her tired eyes and Jim was stretching and yawning widely. When the Aussie looked over at the blunette, he starred at him for a moment, then reached for something over by the shopping bags.

"Hey Sheila, catch."

Deisha looked up in time to see Jim looking at her and toss her a strange, lumpy object. She starred down at it for a moment in confusion, then looked up at Jim. Jim merely grinned at her. Deisha grinned back as she understood and reached down to fix the small object so it was no longer lumpy but huge and squishy.

"Jess." Deisha said loudly, giving him another good shake. "Jess there's some one who want's to see you."

Jesse groaned loudly and slowly opened his eyes. As soon as they were open all they way and he'd blinked away the blurriness of sleep, Jesse let out a loud howl and jumped up and away from the huge crocodile looking him in the eye, scampering backwards like a frightened crab. When he realized he was now sitting in Jim's lap he yelped loudly again and jumped to the empty other side of the tent and pulled his knees to his chest like a frightened child, his eyes darting back and forth between the huge croc and his friends, whom were all laughing hysterically.

"Needed some kinda reminder of me scaly mate, since I couln't bring 'er with me." Jim said through his laughter.

Jesse, only now realizing that the croc was an inflatable toy, sighed heavily and relaxed, his knees lowering again as he starred wearily at his friends.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically, though there was something pulling at the corners of his lips.

"But you know what's funnier?"

His companions all stopped laughing and blinked at him.

"What?" They asked in unison. Jesse grabbed something from beside him and hurled it.

The pillow hit Deisha square in the face, her being the one who'd woken him up so rudely. He then burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically now at Deisha's unamused face.

"That's it." Deisha said suddenly, grabbing the pillow and jumping up.

Jesse dove forward and the pillow she aimed at him ended up hitting Jodi in the face, causing the other girl to let out a loud 'oomph'.

"Oh it is _on_!" The tanned girl shouted loudly, a huge grin on her face.

Thus started the pillow war of the century as the four people continued to clobber each other at quarter to seven in the morning.

-;-

"Jay, that is_ really_ not a good idea. . . it's been in the heat since yesterday afternoon. ."

Jaden brushed away Syrus's concerns with a wave of his hand as he chowed down on one of the sandwiches from their cooler. Andi frowned at him.

"Syrus is right bebe. . " She said softly. "If it's spoiled you'll get really sick."

"You boff worry chew munch." Jaden replied over a mouth full of sandwich. The other three sweatdropped.

"Well, don't come cryin' to us, when you're heaving your guts up!" Rini said sourly as she crossed her arms, a very graphic description from the usually calm and collected duelist.

Syrus and Andi each made a face but Jaden kept chowing down without a second thought to his friends' warnings.

A few minutes later, when Jaden was just finishing off his second sandwich, four heads turned towards the tent door as it unzipped and a blue head poked itself inside.

"Hey, we're gonna head down to a brook Elija told us about yesterday for a quick wash." Jesse said, looking much more awake now then he did earlier. "Ya comin?"

Jaden stuffed the rest of his sandwitch into his mouth and nodded.

"Yea, commin'!" He said thickly over a mouth-full of food.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and gave the brunette an amused look before popping his head back out of the tent again.

The four inside the tent all grabbed their needed things and unzipped the tent the rest of the way before joining their friends outside.

* * *

"Cannonball!"

The girls shrieked and laughed as Jaden jumped off of the high cliff into the water. When he surfaced again, he was grinning widely.

"I didn't know there was a pond!" He said happily, laying back to float on top of the water. "I wonder why Elija didn't tell us about this."

Everyone smiled and giggled as they played and splashed in the water.

"I duno." Syrus replied happily. "Maybe he forgot."

Chazz slid into the water from his spot on a rock and dipped underwater, swimming over to Micha and popping up beside her. She screamed when he grabbed her waist and laughed when she turned around to look at him.

"You jerk!" She said playfully pushing his shoulders down and dunking him underwater. "You scared me!"

Chazz smirked as he surfaced and leaned into her face.

"Awe, I'm sorry. How about I kiss it all better?"

Micha giggled and pulled back from him.

"Hang on a second Romeo." She replied with a laugh, reaching out to him. "You've got pond week on your face."

The brunette took hold of the black blob on the pale cheek but her smile dropped and face paled when it came off Chazz's pale skin with a faint 'pop'.

Micha jumped back from her boyfriend and screamed.

"OMG! It's a LEECH!!"

Chazz's face paled too and he grabbed his girlfriends hand before bolting out of the water.

Everyone else blinked after the two for a moment, looked around at each other, then up and bolted out of the water as well, some screaming and flailing violently.

"EWW!! There's one on me too!!" Rini screamed, plucking the slimy black creature off her thigh. This was seconded by a few of her friends as boyfriends and girlfriends each helped each other pluck the disgusting creatures off of each other.

By the time everyone had plucked the leeches off of themselves and each other, they were all covered in tiny, round bites and bleeding.

"Now I know why Elija didn't tell us about the stupid pond!" Jodi grumbled angrily, rubbing an angry red mark on her arm. "That was so gross!"

Jim put his arm around his girlfriend and leaned down to press a delicate kiss to the top of her head as they walked with the rest of the group back to their tents.

"No worries, love, they're gone now." He said reassuringly. Deisha pouted as she looked over at him.

"That's easy for you to say!" She said indignantly. "You didn't get bitten once!"

Jim shot her a sheepish smile and shrugged, causing Deisha to snort humorlessly and walk ahead of him.

-;-

At around lunch time, when everyone had grabbed a quick lunch from whatever edible food was left in the coolers, they decided to head down to a lake Elija had been telling them about -- but only, of course, after the farmer had assured them it was leech-free and apologised profusely for not telling them about the pond, not thinking they'd wander far enough to find it.

"Well, this must be the canoe Elija was talking about." Jodi said with a sigh, looking over the canoe on the lake's bank.

"And there's the paddle boat!" Syrus cried a little excitedly.

"There's another canoe too!" Deisha said happily, pointing to a second canoe quite a ways off from the other two boats.

"We call the Paddle boat!" Jaden said playfully. The girls nodded.

"OK." Andi agreed. "You three take the paddle boat and we'll take the canoes."

And so, the group lifted the boats and waded into the water with them before climbing in. Jesse and Jim were back working on the car so Chazz, Jaden and Syrus were in the paddle boat while Micha, Rini and Jodi took one canoe and Andi, Rini and Deisha took the other.

"This is so much fun!" Micha called excitedly. "I've never been canoing before!"

Andi rolled her eyes at her best friend's girlfriend but a smile occupied her face nonetheless.

"Hey! I bet we can beat you guys to the other side of the lake!" Rini challenged playfully. Everyone else grinned.

"You're so on!" Jaden called back excitedly.

"Prepare to loose!" Deisha said with a smirk, readying her paddle. Andi grinned too.

"Watch as we leave you in our wake!"

Everyone laughed and got ready as Rini lifted her tiny hand in the air.

"One!" She shouted, folding down one finger.

"Two!... Three!... GO!"

Paddles and feet became colored blurs as the duelists all moved furiously to be in the lead, all laughing and cheering for their teammates as they flew over the lake.

Indeed, Andi and Deisha dominated most of the race as they flew past the others easily. However, somewhere around the middle of the lake, their efforts slowed and they found it harder and harder to paddle. The girls frowned and looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" Deisha asked in confusion.

"I duno..." Andi frowned, paddling harder.

Soon enough, the other boats caught up and passed them and Jodi looked over her shoulder to call back playfully once they were a good ways ahead.

"What happened to leaving us in your wake girls?!" She teased playfully.

Deisha and Andi frowned again and paddled harder but they were barely moving now. It was at that point that Deisha caught sight of the source of their problem.

"You have got to be kidding!!" She exclaimed loudly. Andi looked up at her and blinked.

"What...?" She inquired, wondering what was wrong with her friend.

"We've got a leak!" Deisha cried, turning to look back at the girl behind her with a frown.

They blinked at each other for a moment then looked down at the floor of their boat and back up again.

"Bail!" They cried in unison.

The other two groups, neither of which had spotted the other boat's predicament, both reached the opposite side of the lake at the same time; and by the time they turned around, Deisha and Andi were both in the water, neither one of them looking to impressed.

"What happened?" Jaden called back at the two.

Deisha opened her mouth to call back but Andi's loud, angry scream beside her cut her off.

"I am so sick of this!!" Andi screamed at the top of her lungs, making the others jump as they blinked at her with scared faces. "I'm so sick of this stupid trip, this stupid place and of all our _stupid _plans going wrong!!"

The black-haired girl turned away from everyone and began swimming furiously back to shore. The others blinked at her.

"Where are you goin' Dee?" Jaden called after her again.

"Back to the tent!" Andi called back furiously, not bothering to look back or stop swimming. "Wake me up when the damn car is fixed and we're ready to leave!!"

Deisha sighed and began following her friend.

"Uh... where are _you _going Deisha?" Rini called in confusion, feeling a little guilty now for not having seen her friends and helped them.

"I'm going back too." Deisha called back, though not nearly as furiously or loud as Andi had. "I'm kinda getting sick of all this crap too. I think I'll go see if Jess and Jim need any help with the car..."

-;-

Andi trudged up to her tent in nothing short of a mild rage.

"Damn spikes!" She growled, thinking back to the first moment everything had gone wrong. "Damn gas! Damn hotel! Damn cars! Damn thiefs! Damn spiders and roosters! Damn leeches.... DAMN CANOES!!"

She yelled out again in frustration as she reached down and grabbed the zipper of her tent. Her rage flared to almost unbearable as the zipper came off in her hand. The big blue eyes closed and the girl took a few, very deep, very laboured breaths before climbing into the tent and shoving the cooler against the flap to keep it up. She quickly got changed into her pajamas, even though it was the middle of the day, then climbed out of the tent, hung her wet clothes on the low branches of a nearby tree and stalked back to the tent again. This time she shoved her bag against the entrance (in case someone came back, so they wouldn't hurt themselves against the much harder cooler, not knowing it was there), and plopped down into her sleeping bag, drawing it up over her head and blocking out the light as she attempted to work off her furry and rage with a nap.

-;-

Andi's eyes blinked open as she was awaken from her sleep by a quiet rustling and the feel of someone else's presence. Looking up at the entrance, Andi recognized her boyfriend's back as he fumbled with the broken zipper of the tent.

"It's broken." Andi said absently as she sat up to stare at Jaden. "Where is everybody else?"

Jaden continued to fumble with the zipper, obviously attempting to fix it, but he still answered Andi without looking at her.

"They're still down at the lake." He replied in a low mumble. Andi frowned.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked in concern. Jaden stopped fumbling and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"What? No, of course not, why would I be?"

This still came out in a low mumble and Andi's frown deepened.

"I don't know... but you sound... different. What's wrong bebe?"

Jaden turned fully around to look at Andi, making the girl gasp upon seeing his face.

"I'm not upset with you..." He said softly. "I just... really don't feel very good."

Andi bit the side of her cheek and reached out to touch the brunettes face, seeing and feeling that it was a little flushed and that he was pale and sweating slightly.

"Jay..." She whispered breathlessly. "You... look terrible..."

"Gee... thanks, Dee." Jaden said, forcing a small smile in an attempt to be playful. "I can feel the love..."

Andi's frown remained and she reached out to place her hands on the sides of his face and gently pull him forward.

"Lie down for a bit bebe." She said softly, encouraging him to do so with her hands.

The brunette sighed lightly and leaned forward as she instructed, placing his head in her lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. Andi's frown deepened as she laid back, propped up by the pillows behind her and gently stroked Jaden's hair as he drifted off to sleep.

-;-

Five duelists all laughed as they headed up from the lake, all joking and talking amongst themselves as they walked.

"We _so_ beat you!" Micha said with a laugh. The boys laughed too.

"Only cause we let you." Chazz countered teasingly.

"Oh whatever!" Jodi exclaimed in mock indignance. "If it wasn't for-"

"Shhhhh!!" Rini shushed, causing the others to stop and listen like her as they came within a few meters of their tents.

"What is it?" Syrus asked curiously. Rini frowned.

"Sounds like someones in pain..." She replied in concern, instinctively heading for her tent.

When the small group reached the tent Rini, Syrus, Andi and Jaden shared, they pushed the flap aside and gasped, seeing the brunette with his head in the now nearly empty cooler, groaning while his girlfriend rubbed his back with a frown.

"UH!" Chazz suddenly exclaimed, turning away from the tent with disgust after seeing the contents of the cooler below Jaden. "I did NOT need to see THAT!"

Micha took a step back too, her hand going to her mouth as she appeared to look a little green around the gills too. Rini and Syrus frowned.

"What's wrong with him, Andi?" Syrus asked worriedly. Andi shook her head, eyes not leaving the brunette below her finger tips.

"I don't know..." She replied softly, her previous anger now long gone. "He's sick... obviously... but I'm not quite sure why -- though I think I have an idea... Do you think one of you could run and fetch Merilyn? I think she mentioned something about being a nurse the other day, didn't she?"

Rini nodded and a determined look crossed Syrus' face.

"I'll do it!" He volunteered as if it were a matter of life and death from which he may not return.

Without another word, Syrus turned and bolted away to find the woman in question while the others, even Chazz, looked back at the ex-Slifer worriedly.

Before long, Syrus returned panting with Merilyn hot on his heels, wearing a deep frown.

"Let's have a look here." The elder woman said, walking towards the tent as the teens parted the way for her.

She knelt down and lifted Jaden's miserable looking face to examine it, made note of the contents of the cooler, both that which had been there all along and that which... hadn't. After some time of examining the brunette, Merilyn sat back on her knees with a sigh.

"You poor thing." She said sympathetically. "As far as I can tell, and I'm quite sure I'm right, you've got food poisoning."

Jaden's tent mates all frowned deeper at this.

"We told you so!" They all said in unison. The brunette groaned but said nothing.

"So.. what do we do?" Andi asked in concern, still gently rubbing her boyfriends back.

"Well, for one thing, he needs to drink lots of water." Merilyn answered. "You also need to get him to eat... though I'm sure he won't want to; the blander the better, like toast or crackers or something. Also, don't give him coffee, fruit or anything spicy, that'll make things harder on him... Other then that, besides lots of rest, there's nothing else you can do besides wait it out -- not unless you wanna take him to the hospital where they'll drug him up..."

"No hospital!" Jaden mumbled unhappily.

Andi sighed and tilted her head to one side as she starred down at Jaden, the poor boy looking absolutely miserable.

Merilyn gave Jaden a sympathetic smile before standing up.

"You'll be alright, son." She said kindly. "You've got good friends to help you out."

With that said, Merilyn turned and left the small group alone.

After a long silence, Jodi sighed.

"I think I'm gonna go see if I can help Deisha and the boys.... feel better, Jay."

The tanned girl turned and left and the remainder of the people sighed.

"Well, there's not really much we can do..." Micha said sadly. "I think Andi should stay here with Jay and the rest of us should go into town and pick up some more groceries..."

Everyone nodded and Andi gave the brunette a gentle smile.

"Thank you... and could you please pick up a few jugs of water?"

Micha smiled back and nodded.

"Sure thing... come on guys."

Rini crouched down to give Jaden's hand a gentle squeeze while Syrus gently patted his back. Micha gave his back an affectionate rub and Chazz sighed before opening his mouth for his own well-wishes.

"Feel better slacker." He said bluntly, but the others knew this was something special coming from the stubborn and proud duelist.

With nothing else to say, the four people turned and left, leaving Andi to tend to her miserable boyfriend. She looked down at the cooler, made a face, then sighed and reached for one of the shopping bags containing her stuff. Upending it onto her sleeping bag, she placed it beside Jaden before closing the lid to the cooler and gently sliding it away from him.

"I'm... gonna go wash this out and try to clean it for the groceries arrive...." She said, trying not to gag. "You can use the bag if you need to.. ya know."

Jaden sat up, his hands on his legs and looked at Andi with a grateful expression.

"Thank you, Dee." He said a little hoarsely. Andi gave him a warm smile.

"What I wouldn't do for you." She replied playfully. "You're lucky I love you, bebe."

She then leaned in and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his cheek, causing the brunette to close his eyes, savoring it.

"I love you too." He whispered, smiling at her again when she pulled away. Andi returned the smile before pushing the tent flap open and climbing out, dragging the offending cooler behind her.

-;-

It was very late when the four duelists got back from grocery shopping and it was too dark for the Jesse, Jim and their girlfriends to keep working on the car, so they all decided to turn in for the night.

After putting the groceries and newly acquired ice back in the cooler -- now cleaned and sterilized thanks to the help of Merilyn -- the teens all got settled away in their tents and decided to go to bed.

After getting sick a few more times and chugging back a whole gallon and a half of water over a period of time, Jaden seemed to feel a little better and decided he'd better settle down to sleep too.

Everyone cuddled up to their companions and settled down for a long and well-deserved snooze.

-;-

Jodi's nose wiggled like a rabbit's nose in her sleep as something fell on it. After a few more, her eyes finally blinked awake and she frowned up at the ceiling of the tent. After starring up into the near-darkness for some time, a big drop of water finally fell into her eye and she had to blink furiously to clear her vision again. With a frown, she turned to Jim and gently shook him awake.

"Jim... Jim... Jim, wake up."

Jim groaned softly before finally yawning and opening his eyes, looking over at his girlfriend through sleepy eyes.

"What is it Jo?" He asked through a yawn. Jodi frowned.

"We have a leak." She replied unhappily. Jim blinked at her.

"Really?" He asked, sounding a little surprised. Jodi nodded.

"Huh.. supposed to be brand new." He replied absently.

Jim sat up and grabbed an empty container near-by, one that had once contained a bunch of strawberries. He placed it in under the leak, then laid back down and wrapped his arms around Jodi, pulling her closer to him.

"Just haveta snuggle up a little closer to me, love." He said cheekily, scooting backwards slightly, causing Jodi to grin and snuggle up to him.

This movement seemed to stir the other two awake as Jim accidentally nudged Jesse, causing the blunette to look at him and blink tiredly.

"What's going on?" He asked through a yawn. Jim gave him an appologetic smile.

"Sorry, mate." He said gently. "Tryin' to get away from the leak."

Jesse blinked, slightly more awake now.

"There's a leek?" He asked curiously. Jodi sighed.

"Yea, there is."

Jesse looked thoughtful.

"Huh. Thought this tent was supposed to be brand new."

"That's what I said." Jim replied. Beside the blunette, Deisha groaned.

"Yea, cool, poor us, we've got a leak. That sucks. To bad we can't do anything about it. I say we ignore it and sleep."

The others in thew tent chuckled and pulled their partners close again before closing their eyes in an attempt to sleep again.

After quite a while, just when everyone had began to doze off again, something hit Deisha's cheek and her eyes snapped open to glare up at the ceiling.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said irritably for the second time that day.

"What's wrong?" Jesse mumbled, still half-asleep.

"There's another one! Right above my head..."

Jesse sighed, reached past Deisha to grab another empty container, stuck it under the leak, then pulled his girlfriend closer to him like Jim had done with Jodi. Sighing in annoyance, Deisha cuddled up close to Jesse and buried her face in his chest, once more attempting to fall asleep again.

This time, the four didn't have time to doze before another drop fell on Jesse's face, then one onto Jim's. The four duelists sat up, now very cross and began sticking half-empty containers and plastic bags under the leaks in attempt to catch all the water. Soon enough, half the roof was leaking and Jodi sighed heavily.

"You know what?" She replied in frustration. "I don't think we have leaks, I just don't think this damn thing is waterproof..."

The others sighed in agreement and Jesse and Jim grabbed their jackets, managed to pin them to a small spot on the ceiling by tying the strings on them to the poles.

Now being very wet, the four duelists curled up uncomfortably under the small shelter and shivered against the cold now creeping into their very bones as they attempted, for the last time to get to sleep, despite their soaking wet clothes and tent and the freezing cold now surrounding them.


	5. Chapter 5 : Come Together

**A****/N:**Well, I gotta admit, I'm not really proud of this chapter.... There's an utter lack of detail and things are terribly rushed. Here's my excuse; School is starting in roughly two weeks and I am very quickly getting extremely stressed out! I have SO much to do and SOOO many stories to finish before then that my stories are starting to come out... well, like this. *sweatdrop* In short, I'm REALLY sorry and I promise, when I get things back in order again, my stuff will return to... normal lol. Anyway, this is, I suppose, more of a 'means to an end'. In any case, I REALLY hope you guys like it anyway. PLEASE lemme know what you think!

**PS:** If you guys review, I might just edit this again when I have more time and add more detail. :D ... Oh, and BTW, there's also a special "guest appearance" in this chapter too. :D Hope you like it... or rather, them.

**Disclaimer:**Do not own YGOGX or any of the characters. DO own my OCs.

* * *

Once again, the farm's rooster awoke the near-dozen duelists at six am, and this time each and every one of them wanted to seek it out and roast it's hide.

"This is so unfair..." Jodi grumbled, crawling out of her tent.

"Somebody up there really hates us..." Jesse mumbled unhappily.

"I swear, If I get my hands on that thing..." Deisha trailed off.

The three moved outside the tent and sat down on the wet ground, seeing as they were pretty much still soaked anyway. Jim emerged from the tent as well, but he didn't say a word as she stretched and sat quietly.

"I bet Andi and the others slept perfectly!" Deisha grumbled.

"Actually..." Said a voice from near by.

The four friends turned to see a pair of bright red eyes blinking at them tiredly from the tent next to theirs. It was Rini, and she was sitting in the entranceway, looking very unhappy.

"The zipper on our tent broke yesterday so our door was broken... we're all soaking wet and half froze to death..."

Jodi frowned.

"Us too!" She said grumpily. "Our tent was leaking!"

"Hey, it could always be worse!" Jaden said a little perkily, looking much happier and healthier this morning. Syrus and Andi were no where to be seen but loud groans could be heard inside the tent behind the blunette and brunette.

"Speak for yourself!"

The group all turned to the third tent to see an angry yet tired looking Chazz sitting in the entrance of his tent while Micha's head was on his shoulder, looking about ready to pass out.

Rini frowned.

"You have a leak too?" She asked sympathetically.

"No!" Chazz snapped. "Some damn animal or something must have gotten into our tent yesterday and chewed a huge hold in our mattress and all our blankets!"

"Most.... worst... non-comfortable... night..." Micha trailed off as her eyes finally slid shut and she slipped forward, landing in Chazz's lap as she indeed passed out from exhaustion. Everyone else sweatdropped as they looked down at her.

Chazz sighed and shifted his girlfriend's head on his lap so she wouldn't hurt her neck, then looked up and around at his friends, his heavy glare a silent threat not to say a word about his open display of affection.

"So... now that we're up and obviously aren't gonna get back to sleep..." Jesse began slowly.

"We might as well get up and dressed and whatever, and try to get some of this stuff fixed and dried." Deisha finished with a sigh and frown.

Everyone agreed to this and went back into their tents, managed to find a set of clothes each that was at least only a little damp if not dry, then proceeded to get ready for their day.

After hanging all their blankets and wet clothes in the trees, the group set up a small fire as they ate and talked over breakfast -- a very pathetic breakfast as the money they'd won just a few days before had finally dwindled down to very little and therefor left next to no room for decent groceries. It was Rini who commented on this.

"So... did anyone else realize we've only got about enough money to buy us just enough gas to get to the resort?"

"We won't have anymore food left after today either." Jodi added with a frown.

A collective sigh spread through the group and Jesse spoke up.

"I guess there's only one thing for it then." He said, moodily poking the embers of their fire with a stick. "Looks like Jim and I will just have to finish fixin' the car today. No ifs ands or buts."

The group nodded, each with a frown on their face as they all starred into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey there! Everybody sleep well?"

The group turned to see Elija and Merylin standing nearby with smiles on their faces. They gave the farmer and his wife forced, lopsided smiles and Jim spoke up.

"Not really, mate." He replied.

Elija and Merylin frowned and the group, taking turns, each told a part of the story; which, as it turned out, started from the moment they left Chazz's million-dollar drive-way to that very moment in front of the ifre. When they were done, Elija and Merylin were looking at the group as if they were a bunch of terminally ill little children.

"Oh you poor dears!" Merylin cooed with a frown, genuinely saddened by this news. "Lets get you all some real food and comfort!! Come on, we've got plenty, I know you all could use it right about now!"

The large group all bit their cheeks, meaning to be polite and refuse, but the offer was just too tempting so they all accepted guiltily and thanked their hosts right up until they reached the house and Merylin scolded them, demanding to hear no more.

-;-

Once Everyone's bellies were all full, the group again thanked Merilyn and Elija until they got scolded again, then asked if there was anything they could do to in return.

"Well..." Merilyn began, a small smile on her face. "There is something..."

"Anything." Jodi said seriously. Merilyn laughed.

"I've got to make some more soap today. Also, since there are so many of you, it would be nice to have someone help me get a head start on lunch."

Twenty eyes blinked at the elder woman in confusion.

"Did you say... make soap?" Syrus asked, not sure he'd heard right. Merilyn and Elija both laughed this time.

"That's right." The woman said.

After more confused blinking, the girls smiled and nodded.

"We'd love to help!" Rini said enthusiastically. "It's the least we could do."

The boys all made a face but said nothing. This made Elija laugh.

"Yea, I know that face." He said with a grin. "Not tasks most young men like to do. I also know how bad you all wanna get outta here. Why don't Jesse and Jim finish workin' on the car while you three help me retrieve that canoe and patch 'er up?"

Jesse and Jim looked at Chazz, Jaden and Syrus, then back at Elija with guilty expressions.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, feeling guilty for not helping, but grateful because they really did want to leave.

Elija smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'm sure. Don't take six people to patch up a little boat. 'Sides, looks like you boys almost got your ride all patched up too; shouldn't take more then a day now."

The boys all gave Elija grateful smiles, mixed with a little guilt.

"Thanks." They all said simultaneously.

"We'd be glad to help." Jaden finally said with a smile.

* * *

"Oooo!! I wanna do a goat's milk one! It's supposed to be good for your skin right?"

Merilyn grinned at Micha and nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"I like the green tea one." Rini said with a smile.

"Shea and cocoa butter!" Deisha said excitedly.

"I wanna do something... really unique." Jodi added with a grin.

Andi laughed and shrugged.

"Whatever smells good."

The others laughed too and Merilyn got them set up with their preferred ingredients, showed them what to do and away they went.

-;-

Many hours and smelly scents, good and bad, later, the girls were finally finished their own, personal soap, had managed to make one for themselves and one -- of course, much manlier ones -- for their boyfriends.

"This is amazing!" Deisha said excitedly, holding her new bar of soap under her nose for the hundredth time. "I can't believe I just made my own soap! How cool is that?!"

The others seconded this motion and Merilyn laughed. It was Andi who noticed something a little odd.

"Hey, how come you didn't make any Merilyn? I thought you said you had to make some?"

Merilyn smiled.

"I've got lots of time to make my own. I'm just glad you girls had fun."

The girls all looked at the woman for a moment and smiled, each one getting the feeling that this had been more for their benefit then hers. As one, they all moved over to her and each wrapped their arms around her for a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Merilyn!" They all chimed as one.

A little over-whelmed, the elder woman sniffed once and placed her arms around the huddle of girls around her.

"Don't be silly!" She said with a watery smile. "It was nothing. Like I said, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourselves."

* * *

Jaden, and Syrus walked out of the lake, dripping wet as they dragged the damaged canoe behind them. But they didn't care, it was the least they could do after everything Elija and his wife had done for them. Chazz helped them carry the small boat up onto the bank where Elija was standing with a smile.

"There ya go boys. I really appreciate this!"

Jaden grinned.

"Hey, like I said, it's no problem."

"It's the least we could do." Chazz replied politely, grabbing a cloth nearby to help dry the boat off.

A short while later, the boys, plus Elija, had the boat all patched up and ready to go. They tested it out and was happy that their 'hard work' had paid off; the canoe now floated and repelled water just fine. After this, they decided that with all the new patches, the boat didn't look quite right and could use a good make-over. This lead to a new paint job, which also lead to the biggest paint war in history and resulted in one very good looking canoe and three very paint-covered teens.

Finally the three friends plopped down on the bank of the lake, laughing heartily while Elija stood nearby sizing up the canoe with a proud smile.

"I can't thank you enough for this boys." Elija said with a wide grin. "This ol' thing's been sittin here for almost as long as I can remember; never really had the time to fix it."

"It was nothing!" Syrus replied with a grin. "We had lots of fun!"

"How about some lunch? You boys sure deserve it."

No one could turn the request down as three stomachs growled loudly, causing their owners to look up at the laughing farmer with sheepish grins.

* * *

"Hey, you're back!" Deisha called as the boys walked in. Rini looked up from the pot she was stirring and grinned at the boys and farmer.

"Look at the soap we made!" The tiny blunette grinned happily, pointing to a pile of soap bars on the kitchen table. They boys, which now included Jim and Jesse as well, all looked at the pile and picked up the ones with their names on it.

"Wow! This smells great!" Jesse said enthuastically, holding his bar under his nose again. "Good job girls!"

"Um-hm!" Syrus seconded, smelling his again. "Did you make this Rei?"

Rini's grin widened and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Glad you like it!"

After smelling and commenting on the bars of soap, the boys removed them from the table and placed them on a clear spot on the counter so the girls could place the food on the table. Once that was finished everyone sat down at the thankfully large table and began to eat after a quick prayer of thanks, also thanking Elija and Merilyn once again for everything they'd done.

* * *

"Ya know, despite everything that's happened... I'm kinda sorry to leave." Jodi said with a half smile, throwing her things into the trunk of the car.

Jesse and Jim had managed to fix said car and now everyone was piling their stuff aboard the vehicles once more -- making sure to get rid of the ruined things, such as tents and blankets the first chance they got.

"I know what you mean." Deisha said with a sad smile. "I mean... we did have absolutely the most rotten luck ever since this trip started but... looking back now, it was kinda funny."

Rini and Micha giggled and Andi smiled.

"Hey, it's a story to tell our grand kids!" The tiniest teen said with a grin. Everyone laughed at this.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Jesse said suddenly as the threw the last bag into the now considerably emptier trunk and closed the top.

Everyone turned to Elija who was standing nearby with his arm around a teary-eyed Merilyn's shoulders.

"It was nice meeting you all." The farmer said with a smile, reaching out to shake the boys hands. Merilyn pulled away from him to give the girls hugs.

"It was so nice having you all." She said with another watery smile as she looked around at the large group. "We don't get many visitors and certainly none like you. We wish you luck with your trip and the rest of your vacation. May God and the heavens smile down on you!"

The large group of duelists all smiled and returned the gestures before quickly clamboring aborad the vehicles and starting the engines, determined to get out before any tears or cheesy moments could be exchanged.

"Thank you so much!!" The girls all called out of the window as they drove away from the farm. The boys waved at Elija and Merilyn and the gesture was returned.

"Goodbye!!"

* * *

"OK, this time, Rini reads the map!" Andi said from the driver seat of the truck. Her tone was playful but she was dead serious, and everyone knew it.

Rini took the map in her hands and looked it over.

"Alright, when we get back to the highway, we have to keep going straight after that wrong turn. I'll tell you the rest when we get there."

Andi nodded and turned her attention back to the road.

-;-

"Mmmmm!!" Deisha sighed, closing her eyes and throwing her arms out straight beside her. "Smell that fresh, salty air!"

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Jodi said excitedly. Even Andi looked excited.

The group took their very limited amount of things, not letting that fact bother them just yet, and headed to their rented condo. Once inside, everyone besides Chazz, Micha and Andi dropped the things they were carrying as they starred around in shock.

"This place is HUGE!" Jesse exclaimed.

"How the hell did you pay for this?" Jodi asked in awe. Chazz shrugged.

"I paid for it when I rented it." He said indifferently. "That's why I wasn't really worried about not having money. Now I can get one of the maids to send me my wallet."

By send, of course, everyone knew Chazz meant getting one of the poor women to drive all the way there and deliver it to him in person. Of course, that meant a day from real work to take a road trip, so what did they care?

"It's even fully stocked and everything!" Syrus cried as he opened the cupboards.

"Duh." Chazz replied. "I paid enough for it. We'll still need to buy groceries cause the stuff here is just non-perishable, but whatever. It's enough until I get my money."

The dark teen then grinned.

"Besides, there's always delivery."

The others laughed and Micha turned to look out one of the massive bay windows.

"Hey, we should have a fire on the beach." She said thoughtfully. Everyone seemed to like this idea and agreed.

"Well, we'll need to go buy a permit at the resort's main building." Andi said.

"Yea, that's right." Jim added. "How about you girls go get that, and we'll go get some firewood?"

Once again, the idea was approved and the group all left to go their separate ways.

-;-

The girls were walking back to the condo, permit in Andi's pocket, when Micha spotted something very important.

"Hey, look! It's those boys from back in that town!"

The girls stopped and looked to their right, seeing two familiar boys some ways off exiting a car and entering another condo. Rini frowned and grabbed Micha's arm.

"You're terrible, you know that." She said crossly, attempting to drag the girl away. Micha yanked her arm away angrily.

"No, wait!" She snapped. "Don't you see? Those two are the only ones who knew we were from out of town! We weren't in the store very long and when we came out, our stuff was gone!"

The girls blinked at Micha for a few moments, a little surprised to hear this sort of deduction from the girl. Andi frowned.

"She's right." She said bluntly.

Suddenly Andi was approaching the gorgeous, black '69 Camaro while her friends all gawked at her.

"Andi!" Deisha hissed. "What are you doing??"

"Testing a hunch." Andi replied, not looking back at the girls.

The blue eyed girl walked boldly up to the car and peered into the backseat. Her eyes widened as big as saucers and she immediately threw open the door and grabbed one of the bags -- a bright blue one -- and threw it on the ground while her friends watched with wide eyes.

Andi rummaged through the bag and withdrew a small, square, leather case. She opened the flap on the case and pulled out a stack of cards, flipping through them at lightning speed until she finally came to a particular one which her eyes lingered on with the love of a mother for her child.

"Mistress Of Despair..." She whispered softly, lifting her hand to caress the card tenderly. She then looked up at her friends with a murderous expression.

"This is _my_ deck!" She almost screamed. "This is _our_ stuff!!!"

The girls all blinked at her and Jodi opened her mouth but instead of responding, their faces all paled as they watched the two thieves pass a window of the condo, heading for the front door.

As one, the four friends bounded forward and grabbed the blue-eyed girl on the ground.

"They're coming! Come on, we've gotta go!"

"HELL NO!" Andi yelled furiously, fighting against her friends. "Let 'em come! I'll tear 'em apart!!"

Jodi frowned and took Andi's deck from her, placed it back in it's case, threw the case back into the bag, then threw the bag back into the car and slammed the door.

"I've got an idea, OK! Just trust me! We'll get our stuff back and those jerks will get what's coming to them. Come on!"

"And _you_ won't get charged with attempted murder!" Rini added, dragging her friend away.

Andi clenched her teeth and remained silent for a moment, then finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She growled angrily. "But this better work!"

"It will!" The other four girls replied in unison.

Finally, reluctantly, Andi allowed her friends to pull her away and they all dove into a small cluster of trees and shrubs in the garden just as two boys emerged from the condo, talking in low voices. The girls watched as the tall, handsome boys walked to the back of the car, opened the trunk withdrew two unfamiliar bags from it and closed it again.

"That's my bag!" Micha hissed, making to dive out of the bushes when she caught sight of a bright purple suitcase before the trunk closed. Rini and Deisha grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Wait!" Deisha hissed. "Jodi's got a plan, remember? Her plans have never failed before so just be patient!"

Micha sat back on her haunches and fumed, looking very Andi-like just then.

"I'm with Andi!" The brunette steamed. "This better work!"

"It will." Jodi assured her again, reaching for her cell phone and withdrawing it from her pocket.

"All I need to do is make one phone call."

-;-

"Hey, man! Get that will you?"

Brilliant golden eyes rolled in annoyance as they made their way to the front door.

"How about you get off your lazy ass for once and do something yourself." He mumbled in annoyance. His companion, not hearing him over the TV he was watching, merely sat on the couch and continued to drink.

The golden-eyed blonde rolled his eyes again as he reached the front door. When he opened it, his eye brows immediately raised with interest upon seeing the two people on the other side.

"Hello there." He said with a suave smirk. "What brings you to my front door?"

A pair of big, impossibly green orbs blinked at him flirtatiously.

"We're so sorry to disturb you." Jodi said with a sugary-sweet tone and a small pout. "But we just _had _to know who owned such a stunning car."

The blonde raised an eyebrow again and looked to Deisha as she spoke.

"Is it yours?" She asked, tilting her head to one side adorably.

The handsome young man smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame sexily.

"Why, yes it is." He lied. The car belonged, in fact, to his companion; but these very attractive young ladies didn't need to know that.

"Oooh." Deisha cooed, reaching out to run a finger along the blonde's chest. "How very... _fitting_."

The blonde's smirk widened and he reached out to take the hand on his chest to press a light kiss to it.

"I wonder if I might have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

Both girls blinked at him flirtatiously once again.

"Deisha."

"And I'm Jodi."

The blonde released Deisha hand and took Jodi's, lifting it to his lips as well.

"Krad. Pleasure to meet you ladies."

At that moment, a purple haired, purple-eyed young man appeared beside the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder as he leaned towards the two girls with a sexy smile, extending his free hand to them.

"Well hello there! Name's Dark!"

Deisha made a face at this, momentarily loosing her cool composure upon hearing this statement.

"Dark?" She repeated with a crinkled nose. "That can't be your _real_ name can it?"

Jodi had to resist rolling her eyes.

_"Smooth, Deisha!"_ She sighed in her head.

Jodi elbowed Deisha in the ribs and, getting the hint, the girl instantly regained her cool demeanour and gave Dark a winning smile.

"How.... sexy."

Jodi, growing tired of the whole ordeal, gave the two young men her most winning smile and the biggest, dewiest expression either of them had ever seen.

"We were wondering, could we please have a ride in your gorgeous car? Pleeeease?"

Krad shot his companion a look, expecting the purple-eyed young man to correct the girl. But, thinking she'd been talking to him anyway, Dark merely grinned wide.

"I don't see why not." He said with a huge grin.

Krad scowled as Dark stepped past him and took both girls' arms and lead them down the steps towards the car. With a small glare, he followed after them.

"Oh, it looks like your back seat is already full." Deisha commented as they reached the car.

"That's just our luggage." Dark said dismissively, opening the door and reaching into the back.

"You have a purple bag?" Deisha asked as Dark grabbed a hold of one of Micha's smaller suitcases. Dark merely grinned.

"Yea, matches my eyes, don't you think?"

The girls couldn't argue with that as Dark took the purple bag and laid it onto the ground before reaching for another one.

"Who's Andi?" Jodi asked as Dark placed Andi's bright blue bag on the ground, revealing the big, white letters on the front bearing her name.

"His girlfriend." Krad replied with a smirk.

"_Ex_-girlfriend." Dark corrected, shooting a small glare at Krad. "Single now, remember? Supposed to drop this off to her on the way home."

"Right. How could I forget?" Krad replied with the same smirk.

"Wow, that one's awesome." Deisha comment, catching sight of her own bag. "The eagle on the front is gorgeous."

_"It's also my duel spirit!"_ She thought angrily.

Dark frowned now, not liking all the questions and comments.

"Yea." He said simply, dropping the bag on the ground with the others. "It is."

Finally, the girls caught sight of Chazz's expensive looking, big black suitcase as Dark pulled it from the backseat and placed it heavily on the ground, causing it to make a small thud due to the weight. At that moment, an angry shout was heard from behind them.

"That's Chazz's bag!"

Everyone whirled around to see Micha standing with her hands on her hips and an angry glare on her face while her two friends beside her groaned at having their cover blown.

Ignoring the other two, Krad and Dark's eyed widened upon seeing Micha.

"You!" Krad shouted, his eyes narrowing at her. "What are you doing here?!"

Ignoring him, Micha lifted an accusing finger at the two as her glare intensified.

"You stole all our stuff back in that town."

Krad scowled at her menacingly.

"Prove it!" He growled threateningly. Andi stepped forward angrily then.

"Gladly!" The blue-eyed duelist snapped viciously. "My name is Andi Anderson and in the blue bag there with my name on it is a dark/fiend-type deck! The first three cards on top are Master of Despair, Mistress of Despair and Deranged child! Also, that green bag in your backseat there belongs to my friend Rini here and in the front pocket is a picture of her and her boyfriend Syrus!"

Krad scowled at Andi and Dark frowned deeply. They both turned to grab the green and blue bags and opened them to retrieve the mentioned items, their expressions hardening as they turned to show each other what was in their hands.

The blonde growled and put the deck back into the blue bag before throwing it at Andi, which she easily caught.

"Here, take it!" He growled angrily. "Take it all! I don't know how you little brats found out about this but I'd advise you t keep your nosy little faces shut if you know what's good for you!"

"Sure thing!" Rini replied with a wide smile.

At that moment three people stepped from the bushes with raised guns.

"Freeze!" The female officer said loudly.

"You two are under arrest!" Said one of the male officers along-side her. The other turned to look at the girls.

"Thanks, we've been after these two for a long time! Go grab your stuff and please be on your way."

"Gladly!" The four girls shouted in unison.

* * *

"And, that's exactly how it happened!" Rini said with a wide smile.

"Wow!" Syrus replied as his girlfriend leaned back into his arms. "You girls sure are brave!"

The girls laughed and Deisha grinned wide.

"It was Jodi's idea!" She said with a grin. "But, needless to say, I'm not exactly the best flirt-er around."

Jesse's arms tightened around her as she laid back against his chest and his chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"For that, I am grateful." He said playfully.

This made the others laugh again and there was a comfortable silence as they all sat beach in the sand and starred into their lovely fire.

Eventually Jodi grinned and broke the silence.

"I've been thinking... We've had the worst luck ever the past week and a half, but.. I don't think I'd change a thing if I could."

Everyone else smiled.

"Me either." Jim agreed, pulling his girlfriend close.

From his spot in Andi's lap, Jaden's head turned towards the two and grinned.

"Agreed! It kinda sucked when it all happened, but... I gotta admit, looking back at it now, it was kinda funny."

"The kinda thing you see in comedy movies or read about in books." Syrus added with a grin.

Micha snuggled closer to Chazz, her arms wrapped around him while her head rested on his shoulder. Chazz leaned down to press a sweet kiss to the top of her head as his arm around her shoulders pulled her a little closer.

"Well, like Rini said," Micha began with a grin. "It's something to tell our grand kids."

This got everyone laughing and there was another short silence, this one broken, not long after, once again by Jodi.

"I think I liked the canoeing thing the best. No offense girls."

Deisha and Andi returned Jodi's grin.

"None taken." Andi replied.

"It was pretty funny." Deisha replied with a laugh. "You were so mad, Dee!"

Andi finally laughed too and nodded. Now Rini spoke again.

"I liked the spider in the tent... No offense, Sy. But seeing Jaden ready to pound someone with that salami! Priceless!"

Everyone laughed at this again and now Jesse spoke.

"Well, that's all well and good, but when Micha told us about Chazz's antics the first day the rooster woke us up! Oh man! I can't remember ever laughin' so hard!"

"Haha. Hilarious." Chazz replied sarcastically, though there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"All those things really were hilarious." Deisha said with a grin, looking back and forth between Jesse and Jim.

"But the absolute highlight of this trip for me so far was watching Jess and Jim up on that stage singing 'Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy!' Man oh man! Sexy and hilarious in one! You cannot ask for better entertainment then that!"

No one could disagree with this as they all laughed and continued to share the memories and funny moments between them. Eventually Andi finally spoke up and gave her input.

"As fun as the last few days have been; my favorite part is this, right here, right now. With all the people I love and care about most."

Chazz grinned and reached out to give his best a playful little push.

"Listen to that! You're all mushy on the inside aren't ya, Anderson??"

Andi flushed lightly but smiled anyway as the others all laughed lightly, nodding and giving warm smiles to their bright, blue-eyed friend.

"You're right, Andi." Rini said finally, turning around in Syrus' arms to wrap her arms around him and snuggle into his chest. "These are the moments we'll always remember and cherish. And I wouldn't wanna spend them with anyone other then you guys."

Agreeing in their own way, the pairs all smiled and snuggled closer to each other as they starred into the still roaring fire, each one somehow thinking along the same lines:

The bright fire was like their friendship, brilliant, strong, and fierce; a force to reckoned with. Andi was right; as much fun as they'd had, that moment was the most important one, and each of the duelists smiled, knowing that there were many more to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Lol, like the surprise guests? (For those of you who don't know, Krad and Dark are from a show called DNAngel and Dark is a master thief.) I know they were a little OOC, especially Krad, but but hey, this wasn't really a fic about them so who cares, right? :P Also, notice how I didn't show the cops take them away? *winks myscheviously* You can use your own imagination there. Maybe they FINALLY gets caught, maybe they escape as always. Ya never know. Anyway, hope you guys liked this fic! Wish me luck with the rest! :D


End file.
